


AU

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always a girl!Draco, F/M, Female!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry falls from an astronomy tower. That's the first of many mysteries that start to surround him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU

He woke up immediately. Gasping like it was his first breath in days. He shuddered to a halt, forced to try and breathe normally. It was only when he could breathe normally he collapsed.

"Harry! Harry!" He heard a girl call his name.

There were people all around him as he lay on the wet grass. He had no idea how he had gotten there or what had happened to him. His first guess was that he'd fallen off his broom during a Quiddich match.

"Miss Malfoy, unhand Mr Potter. Everyone else, get back at once." Professor McGonagall's shrill voice made sure everyone obeyed. But someone held his hand. He thought if he opened his eyes he might see who it was but without his glasses all he could see was the relatively long blonde hair of the person. He thought of Luna.

"I'm okay, I think." Harry managed and tried to sit up. He was telling the truth. Despite a dull ache in all his bones and a raging headache he was okay.

"Shut up, you suicidal fool. You fell off the astronomy tower, you were dead...!" The girl who had cried out his name now stared sobbing. He clenched her hand. He didn't know who she was but he didn't want her to be so upset over him.

She held his hand all the way to the hospital wing though and by then his headache had mostly gone and allowed him to think clearer.

"Please can I have my glasses?" He asked. He was ignored as Madame Pomfrey fussed over him.

"What glasses, Harry?" The girl asked once Madame Pomfrey had declared him fine.

"My glasses, the ones I use to see." He specified incredulously. 

"You don't wear glasses." The girl said hesitantly. She touched his forehead where his scar was and traced it. Harry snapped.

"Yes, I do. I don't know who you are but you can just give them to me now."

The girl stepped back shocked at his outburst. "Harry, it's me, Draco. I'm not lying, you've never worn glasses as long as I've known you."

"You're not Draco. He's a boy for starters and he wouldn't give a damn if I fell from anywhere." Harry growled.

The girl ran off to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey in turn questioned him on the inconsistencies in his memory. According to her Draco had always been female and had always been his friend. Ever since they had been put into Slytherin together.

Whatever was happening, Harry was really starting to get a headache from it all.


End file.
